A Simple Matter
by K.L.Hyde
Summary: Sólo necesitaba algo, eso que nace en cada ser... pero que con el tiempo se va desgastando... Sólo eso, y vencería sin saberlo.
1. Dementor

Capítulo 1

.: Dementor :.

Era una tarde calurosa.

El sol ya comenzaba a decaer, y las estrellas, ansiosas, querían hacer su aparición, junto con su blanquecina guía luminosa.

Una chica caminaba lentamente por la calle que comenzaba a ser iluminada por la tenue luz del alumbrado público.

Era de contextura delgada, no muy alta. Su cabello poseía un color castaño claro, no muy largo, y sus ojos eran dos lámparas de un tono claro, parecido al verde, destacándose notablemente de su pálido rostro.

Sus ojos miraban detenidamente el camino que pisaban sus pies, sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno.

Había sido aquél, un agotador día en la escuela, por no mencionar lo doloroso y desesperante. Tratando de arreglar las cosas con una de las personas que más le importaba, había fracasado penosamente en su intento.

Ella hizo la pregunta del millón... "_¿Me odias?"_, y el chico, huyendo a su mirada, se alejó sin responderle.

Y ella se quedó ahí, mirando cómo se alejaba dando pisadas tan violentas y pesadas como hierro. Sin saber, qué demonios le había hecho para causar aquello que desconocía por completo.

La historia en sí, sólo fue un tiempo de largo silencio, que ahora ella quería romper, sin entender exactamente el por qué. De igual forma... carecía de importancia, pues por lo demás de estúpida en inútil, no era algo para querer rememorar.

Pero ya no haría nada. Lo había intentado... y él la había alejado. Sólo le quedaba olvidarse de aquél asunto. Aunque no quisiera realmente.

La noche la cubría ahora por completo. Se había desviado sólo un poco del camino a casa, para pensar.

Sus pasos la condujeron a una pequeña plaza. Miró el lugar, sin prestarle mucha atención en verdad.

Había un columpio solitario justo en medio de todo.

Su cuerpo fue dirigido mecánicamente hasta allí, y dando un pequeño saltito, se acomodó en el asiento del columpio.

El viento hizo su aparición de pronto, y comenzó a mecer lentamente el columpio, mientras su ocupante estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del universo.

_

* * *

_

You can´t evade your destiny, even if you cry or scream.

* * *

Una lechuza pasó al lado de su cabeza, tan rápidamente que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. 

Ella miró sorprendida... Sí, aquella ave, era sin duda una lechuza. Sabía que sólo aparecían de noche, pero en su vida, jamás había visto una, a excepción de documentales televisivos.

Lo más curioso, es que la dichosa lechuza, se había posado en un poste cercano a ella, y sus ojos marrones le miraban de manera penetrante, como si supiera lo que ella pensaba.

En su pata, había algo que definitivamente era digno de atención. Era una especie de bolsillo de cuero.

"_Debe ser alguna lechuza mensajera... es gracioso... creía que ése era trabajo de las palomas..."_

Sin previo aviso, la lechuza dio un horrible graznido, y voló hecha un bólido en dirección opuesta de donde había venido, y rápidamente se perdió en el oscuro cielo estrellado.

Parecía que algo la había asustado a muerte. O eso le pareció a ella.

De pronto, un frío estremecedor comenzó a embargarla. Algo bastante extraño, dado que la época era bastante cálida, aún no se acababa el verano.

Un frío que llegaba hasta los huesos, pero más aún, un frío tan profundo, que llegaba a calarle el alma.

Un dolor inimaginable comenzó a emanar de las profundidades de su ser, acompañado de las más horrorosas visiones que en su vida había presenciado. Y no sabía de dónde provenían.

Se sintió débil e indefensa, como si no le quedara ni una sola pizca de felicidad.

Quería correr, llorar, salir cuanto antes de ahí, pero no podía.

Se paró bruscamente del columpio, pero sus piernas no funcionaron, haciéndola caer dolorosamente en el polvoriento suelo.

Ya no veía, todo se estaba volviendo negro. Apenas pudo distinguir una figura negra y encapuchada que se le acercaba. Tenía miedo.

Ya no escuchaba el crujir de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose, ni el rechinar de las cadenas del columpio, sólo una respiración lenta y ruidosa, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Quería moverse, pero no había caso... Una niebla blanca y espesa la rodeaba, como queriendo introducirse en ella.

Sin remedio, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, y sintiéndose succionada, se dejó arrastrar, hasta perder la conciencia completamente.

- Quieto, quieto, asqueroso dementor. – dijo una voz a lo lejos, mientras que otra persona apuntaba con una varilla de madera, al encapuchado, lanzándole una especie de luz blanca.

El ser inmediatamente retrocedió, dejando a la vista a la chica tendida en el piso.

El hombre que había lanzado la luz se acercó rápidamente al inerte cuerpo. Su rostro mostraba una tensión y preocupación enormes. Se agachó, para tomarle el pulso, y comprobando luego, que aún respiraba, dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Está bien... no alcanzó a hacerle nada.

- Malditas criaturas... lo único que faltaba... que ahora comenzaran una persecución a _Muggles._

- Severus... creo que deberemos llevárnosla a Hogwarts o a un lugar más seguro.

- Por Merlín, Lupin, tu heroísmo me conmueve.

- No podemos dejarla simplemente aquí, podría pasarle cualquier cosa...

- Tenemos asuntos que atender, no lo olvides.

- Pero... mírala... – dijo poniendo ojitos de lo que se le suele llamar 'cordero degollado'.

- ¡Nuestra principal tarea es descifrar en dónde demonios se hará la maldita junta! - le respondió el hombre ya algo... cabreado.

Remus sólo le miró de forma reprobatoria. Sabían a la perfección, que aquél lugar estaba próximo a recibir visitas inesperadas e indeseadas.

No podían dejarla ahí como si nada, en espera de la destrucción y el caos. Sería un acto excesivamente cruel, incluso para Severus, él lo sabía, y él sabía que lo sabía.

Snape sólo gruñó en señal de desacuerdo, porque de nada le serviría discutir con aquél sujeto. Sabía que esa chica se iría con ellos al final... y que se convertiría en una carga... maldito niño bueno... un Gryffindor había tenido que ser...

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Era hora de irse de ahí, si no querían retrasar más las cosas. Debían prepararse para el inminente enfrentamiento.

- Muy bien, como gustes, pero tú la cargarás, y le explicarás todo a Dumbledore – gruñó malhumorado.

Remus sólo sonrió, y tomando a la chica en brazos, los tres se desvanecieron en el aire, haciendo un pequeño plop.


	2. Explicaciones

Capítulo 02

.: Explicaciones :.

El ambiente era notoriamente tenso en aquel despacho.

El anciano de ojos azules tenía su mirada puesta en los dorados ojos de Remus.

No sabía qué decir exactamente. Había una niña _Muggle _en la enfermería de la escuela. Inconsciente, por lo demás.

Severus estaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar, algo apartado. Había escuchado todo el tiempo, sin decir ni una palabra.

Ahora esperaba la reacción de aquel anciano hombre.

Era en verdad, algo inaudito. Ningún _Muggle_ en su vida, había puesto un solo pie en Hogwarts.

Ya eran más que conocidos los centenares de hechizos para evitar que se acercaran, y más aún, que entraran. El estatuto del secreto de la magia corría riesgo de quedar al descubierto por este solo incidente.

Dumbledore cortó el contacto visual, y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas en el estudio... pensando qué sería lo que harían...

Recordaba lo que había escuchado antes de que los hombres entraran en su oficina.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo unos documentos, cuando las voces inconfundibles de Severus y Remus captaron su atención. Era obvio que estaban inmersos en una conversación bastante "acalorada" por decirlo menos.

"_Ya lo sabes Lupin... todo esto fue por tu manía salva-vidas."_

"_¿Manía?... bueno, lamento haber arruinado todo por ayudar a alguien... ¿sabes? Me impresionó cómo estaban de felices al vernos... si hasta habían preparado para nosotros té y galletas, es una verdadera lástima..."_

"_Basta. Sabes que ése no es el punto."_

"_¿Entonces cuál es?"_

"_Es el hecho, de que cualquier cosa puede estar pasando en este preciso momento, mientras juegas al superhéroe."_

_"Oh, claro, de todas maneras, da exactamente lo mismo... un herido más, o uno menos... sabes que cuando dábamos nuestra ronda no vimos nada..."_

"_Nada, a excepción de ese dementor. Claro, todo puede esperar."_

"_Cuando Pomfrey la recibió, dijo que debía actuar rápidamente. No comprendía por qué su estado. Y..."_

"_Lamento decirlo, pero Pomfrey suele exagerar sobre el estado de salud de sus pacientes. Puedes ver que cuando Potter sale herido por cualquier circunstancia, ella hace tal alboroto que pareciera que el chico fuera a morir."_

"_Oye, primero: Poppy es una profesional excelente, que sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo, y segundo: No metas a Harry en esto. Sabes muy bien que eso no es así. Él ha pasado por situaciones que ni tú ni yo, hemos tenido el placer de experimentar. El chico a ti no te ha hecho nada, y desde el primer día que él pisó el colegio, tú te has dedicado a hacerle la vida un infierno cuando te ha sido posible... y no me mires con esa cara, pues sabes que es verdad."_

_Snape guardó silencio por unos momentos. No sabía qué responder. Sabía, (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) que el tipo enfrente de él había dicho varias verdades._

"_Bien, bien... lo que digas... no quise alejarme del tema que estábamos discutiendo..."_

_Oh, pero Remus no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, aunque le sorprendiera un poco la reacción del profesor de pociones. Por un momento había creído que le gritaría, o le echaría alguna maldición encima._

"_Dime, Severus ¿Por qué¿Por qué no...?"_

_Snape le miró. Remus lanzaba tonos de tristeza con cada palabra que de su boca salía._

"_Ese afán... ella... definitivamente jamás te puso apodos estúpidos, ni te encerró con ningún hombre lobo en ninguna casa abandonada" – su voz ahora salía casi en un hilo._

"_Dime tú, en ese caso... cuál es el fin de estar actuando de esta manera tan... impulsiva, que ni siquiera te pertenece... si no más bien me recuerda... a alguien más. Yo sólo... he actuado según creo que es lo apropiado, pero tú en cambio, lo haces como si fuera personal... bien podría decirse, siguiendo 'su' ejemplo... ¿No crees acaso, que es algo... extraño?"- dijo mostrándose inexpresivo._

_Notó que había cruzado una línea, muy delgada. Había olvidado por un instante... _

_Ahora estaba lo suficientemente consciente, de que aún pesaba en la memoria de Remus la muerte de Black, pero... no había podido evitarlo. ¿No había sido él, acaso, quien había perdido el control antes?. No importaba... ya lo había arruinado._

_Se miraron de manera desafiante, algo poco común. Ellos nunca discutían así._

_Pero esto era distinto; se adentraban en terrenos personales. Ambos lo notaban, pero no notaron, que cierto director había estado escuchando toda la conversación._

_De súbito, sintieron cómo una silla se movía, y cómo unos pasos se dirigían en dirección a la puerta. Habían olvidado momentáneamente que estaban al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore._

"_Señores, sugeriría que entraran. Por lo que puedo apreciar, hay algo que debo saber¿o me equivoco?"  
.._

- Albus, el joven Percival Weasley ha venido en nombre de Fudge, y se encuentra esperando a que lo atiendas – le dijo Minerva McGonagall, entrando a la oficina un tanto molesta.

Pero su mirada inmediatamente se posó en Remus, parado en medio de la sala, mirando cómo Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro, y luego Snape, observando la escena como si ésta no estuviese ocurriendo en verdad.

- Me temo que el joven Weasley tendrá que esperar. Tenemos asuntos urgentes, que deben ser atendidos cuanto antes. Creo que alguno de estos caballeros podrá darle una explicación a la actual situación, pues yo aún estoy meditando todo este embrollo.

La profesora estaba completamente confundida. Mientras veía cómo el hombre volvía a pasearse por su despacho, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.

En eso, Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta, mostrando una expresión indefinida en el rostro. Una mezcla entre preocupación y enojo.

- Oh, Poppy, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra la criatura? – preguntó Dumbledore sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

- Hasta ahora no ha despertado. Sus funciones vitales se encuentran en orden, pero no sabría decirle cuál es su estado emocional. Sabe que no me manejo muy bien atendiendo estos casos tan particulares de ataques de dementores, pero por lo que pude apreciar, éste tuvo un efecto bastante grande sobre ella. Realmente no comprendo la razón... quizá tenía recuerdos más tormentosos que la mayoría.

De todas maneras, estoy esperando sus indicaciones sobre lo que hacer cuando despierte, si aplico o no el Obliviate.

- ¡Espere¡NO!... creo que... sería prudente averiguar sobre donde vive, con quienes... ya sabe. No podemos dejarla así nada más. Es posible, además, de que la estén buscando, y... – comenzó a decir Remus, un poco acelerado. Siendo interrumpido por el anciano mago.

- Remus...

- Pero director, sabe muy bien que en ese lugar habrá una reunión de mortífagos. Estaba infestado de espías de Voldemort ¿y pretende devolverla a un lugar donde definitivamente correrá el peligro de morir asesinada?

- Remus, escucha...

- ¡Ya vio lo que acaba de pasar! Un dementor andaba rondando la zona. Eso es sin duda un indicio más que obvio, y lo sabe. Por favor, director, deje que permanezca aquí, por lo menos hasta que atrapemos a algunos en la redada, además... -

- ¡Remus! – dijo el anciano elevando la voz un poco, cosa que detuvo al joven licántropo. – Está bien, tranquilo. Dejaré que se quede. Pero deberás hacerte cargo de todas las investigaciones pertinentes del caso, sin olvidar claro, que tu principal misión, y la de Severus, es infiltrarse ahí. – dijo, y, dando una mirada inquisidora a Snape, que seguía sentado haciéndose el desentendido. – Esto también es para ti, querido Severus.

Snape miró ofendido al anciano director. Él no había estado de acuerdo en ningún momento de traer a esa niña al colegio. No habían tenido otra opción... ahora él era otro "implicado". _"Genial... esto me pasa por trabajar con idiotas con complejos múltiples..."_. Pero, aunque no pudo notarlo nadie más, un alivio le inundó el pecho.

- Muy bien, señor – dijo secamente.

Un carraspeo cerca de la puerta, le recordó a los presentes que la profesora de transformaciones aún se encontraba ahí. Y su cara de felicidad era todo un poema.

- Perfecto. Así que este asunto está solucionado de momento. Ahora, Minerva, te explicaré con más detalle todo esto... Poppy, cuando la chica despierte, infórmanos. Antes de que lo olvide. Creo que sería recomendable, que los estudiantes... no se dieran por enterados de esta inesperada visita.

- Por supuesto. Ah, por cierto, cuando subía, vi a un joven pelirrojo esperando. Parecía algo... disgustado. – dijo la medibruja retirándose.

- Bien, creo que hemos concluido. Caballeros, son libre de irse si gustan. Pero si fueran tan amables de comunicarle al señor Weasley que lo llamaré en un momento, se los agradeceré.

- Como guste, señor. – dijeron Snape y Remus, saliendo del despacho sin mirarse.


	3. Meditaciones

Capítulo 3

.: Meditaciones :.

Ya era casi medianoche. Harry no había bajado a cenar con Ron y Hermione.

Tampoco hizo mucho caso cuando ellos regresaron. Y cuando Hermione, harta de las explosiones de los nuevos productos de "Sortilegios Weasley´s" mandó a todos a sus habitaciones, incluyéndolo, él bajó nuevamente al rato después.

Estaba sentado en la Sala Común, acomodado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, contemplando el crepitar de las llamas. No había ni una sola alma en el lugar, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería. Estar solo.

Hacía tan poco tiempo, Sirius se había ido de su lado.

Aún le pesaba en su memoria ese fatídico día en el Departamento de Misterios.

Todos los que le rodeaban hacían el intento de animarlo de alguna manera. Pero no podía sentirse bien. Era consciente de que todos le tenían un ojo encima a cada momento, y eso de cierta forma, le hacía sentir bastante molesto.

Pero ya no quería hacer nada. No quería reclamarles, ni decirles algo... porque por culpa de sus propias faltas de criterio, y de sus actos impulsivos, había ocurrido una tragedia irreparable.

Y ahora, estaba tan hundido en la culpa, los remordimientos, el dolor, la ira, el odio, que sólo quería dejar de sentir... si hubiese podido, se habría sacado el corazón del pecho.

Se sentía débil, muy débil.

Se preguntaba, cuál era el punto de todo esto... Él era _"el elegido"_. Ahora, todos los periódicos le llamaban así. (Bastante odioso y causante de las burlas de varios Slytherins que se habían tomado la molestia de arrinconarlo en el tren)

Pues gran salvador tenían, que estaba al borde del colapso.

Él debía ser fuerte para todos.

Él debía ser el responsable de todo lo que Voldemort hiciese.

A él no debía de importarle si alguien caía en la guerra, puesto que eso era... una guerra.

Una guerra por poder, que él debía ganar a toda costa para salvar al mundo.

¿Por qué no simplemente le delegaban la responsabilidad de cuidar un escreguto de cola explosiva, o cualquier otra cosa? Oh, no, debía salvar al mundo. Estaba escrito... estaba predicho... así debía ser.

Y qué bien lo había hecho hasta ahora. Todos los que se le acercaban, terminaban heridos o muertos.

Recordaba a la perfección que desde primer año, sus amigos le habían seguido, siempre en pos de él para que evitar el peligro y para conocerlo también...

Luego en segundo los ataques del basilisco en la escuela, que para mejor, le habían culpado a él...

Más tarde saber que un supuesto asesino, (que al final no lo era) estuviera detrás de él, y que fuera la única familia que le quedaba...

El encuentro con Voldemort en su cuarto año... el segundo que tenía, desde que la maldición le había rebotado cuando era sólo un bebé... recordaba cómo Colagusano le había lanzado un Avada Kedavra a Cedric, y él no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo...

Recordaba cómo sus amigos se habían arriesgado por su culpa de nuevo... habían quedado muy heridos, siendo sometidos a los cruciatus lanzados por los mortífagos. De no haber sido por él, y por su estúpido sueño de una puertecita desgraciada, él no hubiera ido... él no hubiese expuesto a nadie al peligro... nadie hubiese tenido que ir a rescatarlo... nadie hubiese _muerto_...

Sí, claro... que sin contar con la bendita profecía...

_"El único con poder para vencer al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso desconoce... y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

En esos momentos cerró sus ojos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Que cuando despertara, su madre estaría regañándolo por alguna travesura que hubiese hecho, y que su padre se estaría riendo desvergonzadamente, mientras que Lily le miraba enfadada.

En esos momentos, deseó que Sirius estuviera ahí, defendiendo a su ahijado del inminente castigo... culpando a James, claro, de ser el autor intelectual de todo aquello.

Pero no.

Aquello no era una pesadilla.

Era su realidad.

Un poco fría, un poco cruel. Pero era esa, y ni mucho que lo deseara, ni mucho que lo quisiera, podría remediarlo.

Su verdad, era que sus padres estaban muertos, Sirius estaba muerto. Y él, estaba con vida.

No quiso abrir los ojos. No quería admitir que tenía razón. Pero no podía quedarse ahí por siempre. Tendría que levantarse al otro día, ir a clases como siempre, sonreír como siempre, pretender que todo en su vida era como debía ser.

Además, no quería dormir. Sus pesadillas ya eran insoportables. Cada noche era una tortura. Siempre era lo mismo. Veía cómo su padrino era golpeado por las chispas rojas, y caía atravesando el velo. Y él intentaba coger su mano. Y la oscuridad lo cubría. Luego despertaba sudando y agitado.

Y había sido así durante todo el verano. Sin que su corta estadía en Privet Drive hubiese mejorado la situación.

_"¿Su padrino murió?"_ Habían preguntado los Dursleys cuando se habían enterado... y le habían causado un enorme hueco en el estómago.

El mismo Dumbledore le había ido a buscar. Además de informarle acerca del testamento de su padrino. Él tendría la casa de la familia Black, la cual dejó en disposición de la Orden. Kreacher... pues Kreacher sería miembro permanente de las cocinas de Hogwarts (aún sentía repudio por aquella criatura). Buckbeak estaría mejor con Hagrid... y una buena cantidad de Galleons fue depositada en su cuenta en Gringotts...

Como si hubiese necesitado recordarlo...

"_Vamos Harry... sabes que si sigues pensando en esto, no los traerás de vuelta..." _Ése era el pensamiento de cada mañana y cada noche.

Ése era el pensamiento que lo mantenía cuerdo... que lo mantenía con vida...

Estaba cansado. No había dormido por más de tres días, y ya comenzaba a notarse demasiado.

Lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería, y rogarle a la enfermera que le diera un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar. Al otro día sería la primera clase del año, y no le convenía ausentarse.

Sin mucho ánimo, se levantó del sillón. Subió lo más silenciosamente que pudo a su habitación a buscar su capa de invisibilidad. No podía darse le lujo de pasear por el colegio a esa hora, a vista y paciencia de los profesores o Filch.

Se la colocó encima, y salió por el orificio del retrato.


	4. En el Sótano

Capítulo 04

.: En el Sótano :.

- Severus, ¿Podrías ir un poco más despacio? Esto no es una maratón, ¿sabes?

- ¡Maldición, Lupin! Debemos apresurarnos. No sabemos la hora exacta en la cual ellos vayan a hacer su aparición.

Remus pudo notar el tono resentido de su voz. Él también estaba un poco molesto por la discusión que habían tenido hacía un rato afuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Claro que no era el único.

- Mira, Severus... lamento lo de hace un rato... no quise...

Snape le dio una mirada extrañada, esperando... algo, expectante a que continuara.

- No quise... molestarte, ni perturbarte de alguna forma... lo siento de verdad...

Snape estaba impresionado... a él nunca le pedían disculpas sinceras... nunca pensaban en él como una 'persona'... y a juzgar por su mirada... tenía razón... y eso lo hizo sentirse bien...

- Ya, ya, Lupin... deja tus sentimentalismos... "_vamos... por una vez que dejes de ser un idiota no te morirás..." _bien... yo... yo también lamento lo que dije...

Remus le miró complacido, y dándole una sonrisa... siguieron caminando por el borde de las calles... tratando de ocultarse entre los árboles.

- Por cierto... no crees que tardan demasia... -

Pero el ex-profesor de D.C.A.O. le tapó la boca con la mano, y le susurró: "Escucha, hay alguien cerca... dos personas... creo."

Agudizó más sus oídos. En ciertas oportunidades, era una gran ventaja tener el sentido de la audición más desarrollado que el de una persona normal.

Estaban hablando. Apenas si podía escucharlos.

Tenían las varitas listas para cualquier eventualidad. Estarían bien si no los veían.

-_ Todo está listo. Los estorbos han sido removidos del lugar, y falta apenas una hora para comenzar._

_- Bien, muy bien. Por cierto, ¿En dónde se metieron esas bestias?_

_- Si a los boca putrefactas te refieres, están dándose un festín en el subterráneo, o al menos eso creo... aunque claro, luego de eso, deberemos limpiar todo... que molesto._

_- Vaya, supongo que a los novatos les dejarán el trabajo sucio._

_- Pues claro._

_- Mira, ya está haciéndose tarde, deberemos hacer la llamada pronto. Asegúrate de que todo esté en orden para cuando regrese._

Ya habían escuchado suficiente.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería contactar a Dumbledore, y hacer que toda la Orden estuviese lista para entrar en acción. 

Pasaron varias horas. Los aurores del Ministerio, y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix superaban a los mortífagos en creces, por lo que la tarea de capturar a cuanto encapuchado enmascarado veían, fue bastante fácil...

Luego de miles de hechizos que iban y venían, gritos, golpes y demás... se comenzó con la limpieza de heridos y muertos. Algunos fueron llevados inmediatamente a ser interrogados y enjuiciados, otros, a San Mungo, y algunos con mala suerte, directamente a Azkaban.

La gran sorpresa que les esperaba esa noche, fue cuando decidieron... revisar las casas.

Una a una, las viviendas fueron registradas. No habían sufrido daños, ni faltaba nada... a excepción de un pequeño detalle... los moradores no estaban en ninguna parte...

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse. Los _Muggles_ debían de estar en alguna parte, pero no sabían dónde... ¿Acaso los mortífagos, antes de que llegaran, los habían enviado a otra parte, ¿Qué hacían los dementores merodeando?

Faltaba inspeccionar la última y más grande de las propiedades que estaban en la calle. Cuando uno de los aurores lanzó un Patronus, un centenar de dementores de dispersaron de ahí... puertas, ventanas... la chimenea... de todas partes, ellos salían... dejando inundado el ambiente de tristeza.

Los magos reaccionaron rápido. El sentimiento de terror aumentaba a medida que entraban, y buscaban habitación por habitación.

Lo único que faltaba... era el sótano.

El frío escalofriante se hacía cada vez más intenso, mientras bajaban las escaleras. No podían evitar pensar... que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Al abrir la puerta... el macabro descubrimiento quedó en evidencia. Reprimiendo una arcada, pudieron apreciar los cadáveres de los que antes fueran los dueños de la zona.

Las expresiones de pavor de los difuntos, daban cuenta de qué tan terrible había sido la masacre.

La mayoría de ellos, estaban desfigurados, con las mandíbulas desencajadas, los ojos desorbitados. Sin hálitos de vida. Sus cuerpos, mutilados por todas partes... hombres mujeres y niños, todos con heridas profundas, justo en la frente, y el corazón, donde las aberturas no tenían más sangre que derramar.

No sólo les habían sacado el alma, si no que también habían hecho un sangriento ritual con ellos.

Con mucho autocontrol, los hombres comenzaron a retirar los cadáveres, y a verificar sus identidades.

Fue un trabajo largo y penoso, sin mencionar que algunos no pudieron soportarlo, desmayándose.

Mientras que otros más afortunados, se dieron a la tarea de ir puerta a puerta, interrogando y modificando memorias.

Deberían hacer un lavado de cerebro severo a casi todos los testigos. No sabían a ciencia cierta cuánto habían visto u oído.

Sin tardar mucho, la policía _Muggle_ apareció en el lugar. Junto con reporteros, y los medios de prensa...

Uno de los vecinos había alertado a la policía de que había escuchado ruidos extraños en una calle cercana... y que no le dejaban dormir por los gritos.

Claro que, el jefe de Aurores, haciendo uso de su tan pulida "diplomacia" mandó a todos de regreso por donde mismo habían llegado, y la historia que les darían luego, era que un grupo terrorista había secuestrado a todos en la manzana, y con sus _"metrilladoras" _habían matado a todas las personas, ya que se habían rehusado a la negociación. O quizá algo más convincente... eso lo verían después... por ahora estaban demasiado perturbados para pensar en algo más, o decir algo coherente en lo referido a excusas para mantener tranquilos a los _Muggles._

La noche pasó lentamente, pues el día prometía ser peor.

Los segundos parecían horas.

Y finalmente, el sol comenzó a aparecer.


	5. ¿Quién es ella?

Capítulo 5

.¿Quién es ella:.

Harry abrió lentamente la puerta de la enfermería. No quería hacer ruido.

Caminó por entre las camas, en dirección a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Si tenía suerte, estaría despierta.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

Había alguien en una de las camas.

Parecía una chica.

La distancia era muy grande, y no pudo distinguir su rostro en la penumbra de la sala, y comenzó a acercarse, movido por la curiosidad. Estaba a tan sólo dos metros, cuando una voz por detrás lo detuvo.

- ¡Señor Potter¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace aquí?. – dijo la enfermera acelerada. Había escuchado ruidos, y se había levantado apresuradamente para evitar "sorpresas desagradables".

Harry se quedó estático por un momento. Se había asustado. La mujer rápidamente colocó una cortina alrededor de la cama, mientras su corazón dejaba poco a poco de latir tan rápido. Ésa fue una indirecta bastante directa de _"será mejor que ni te acerques"_

- Bueno, muchacho... no llevas ni dos días aquí, y ya vienes a visitarme... esto es una mala costumbre... dime, dime, qué es esta vez.

"_Eh, que no es mala costumbre... ¬¬ ni que éste fuera mi lugar preferido de todo el castillo... ideal para situaciones de tensión, sangre y violencia, muy relajante..."_

- Lo... lo siento mucho, pero, quería saber, si podía darme una poción para dormir, y bueno... no sabía si estaba despierta... y...

- Oh, ya veo.

La expresión del rostro de la mujer se suavizó un poco. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Por lo que lo condujo hasta su oficina, y hurgando entre frascos y potes de un armario, le dio una botellita que contenía un líquido púrpura.

Harry pensaba cómo era posible que tuviese tantas cosas... pero de todas maneras... comparado con la oficina de Snape... aquél armario era una simple caja de fósforos.

Cuando la voz de la enfermera lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Toma, esto te durará por lo menos dos meses. Debes tomar diez gotas diluidas en un vaso mediano con agua.

- Gra... gracias, muchas gracias – dijo Harry bastante sorprendido de la facilidad con la que había conseguido la bendita poción. De hecho, había sido demasiado fácil.

La enfermera estaba excesivamente pálida. No le convenía tener al chico más tiempo ahí. La muchacha podría despertar en cualquier minuto. Sería mejor darle la poción sin rechistar, aunque supiera a la perfección que en verdad la necesitaba.

Aún recordaba el año anterior, cuando el chico se había metido a hurtadillas para conseguirla... bueno, al menos ahora había tenido la decencia de pedírsela.

- Señora Pomfrey... disculpe... pero¿quién es ella? – dijo lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a la cama cubierta por la cortina. ¿Qué le pasó?.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Hasta ahora, ningún estudiante había entrado, y entre tanta población estudiantil, había tenido que ser el señor Potter quien precisamente entrara por esa puerta...

- Es sólo una estudiante... está bien, no tiene nada malo... ahora querido, será mejor que regreses a la cama. No querrás llegar tarde a clases mañana¿Cierto, Muy bien, muy bien, sin quejas, a dormir, ahora jovencito.- dijo mientras lo empujaba hasta la salida.

- Pero... - dijo hasta que sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba suavemente detrás de él.

- Vaya... no era para ponerse así...

Y no pudo evitar pensar... _"aquí hay gato encerrado"... _¿Quién sería ella¿Por qué tanto misterio¿Por qué la ocultaban?

Recordó ridículamente la vez que su amiga, por haber agregado en realidad, pelos de una especie diferente a la humana, en una poción, se había transformado en algo similar a una mujer-gato.

Sonrió al ver la imagen de Hermione con cola. Obviamente éste no era el caso... ¿Qué era entonces?

Suspiró. De nada le servía ponerse a investigar a la una de la madrugada, la identidad de la desconocida misteriosa. _"Bien... lo averiguaré... eventualmente..."_

Ahora debería ir a dormir, pues el sueño estaba ganándole la batalla. Así que, mirando el frasquito con su púrpura contenido en mano, se colocó la capa nuevamente, y se dirigió a su habitación.


	6. Juicio

Capítulo 6

.: Juicio :.

El Ministerio de la Magia estaba hecho un hervidero de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro. Las chimeneas estaban prácticamente colapsadas por el flujo de magos y brujas.

Las salas de las audiencias estaban repletas hasta el tope.

Albus Dumbledore, acompañado de Snape y Remus, observa el desarrollo de las interrogaciones.

-_ Marcus Flint, usted ha sido encontrado, en la madrugada de hoy, con vestimentas mortífagas, y en medio de actos criminales. Usted se ha visto implicado con las muertes de los Muggles encontrados en el lugar de los hechos, ha atacado a oficiales de la ley mágica, y el examen de su varita, indica que usted ha hecho uso de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Dadas las circunstancias, y las pruebas, se le ha traído el día de hoy para imponer la sentencia, y además..._

Él, y muchos después de él, fueron dando sus declaraciones.

Estaban consternados.

Aquella masacre, era el rito de iniciación de los nuevos miembros de las filas del Señor Oscuro.

La mayoría de los que habían atrapado, eran estudiantes, y jóvenes recién egresados.

Cuando ellos superaran la prueba, serían marcados.

Ellos debían capturar a los Muggles, torturarlos, y observar cómo los dementores hacían lo suyo.

Y debían permanecer ahí, observando, disfrutando del sufrimiento, del dolor, la agonía.

No podían tener piedad, y simplemente matarlos...

Y así lo habían hecho, obedientemente, tal como se les había ordenado.

Severus estaba más que nervioso. No había visto a Draco en todo el día. Temía que el chico estuviera entre los capturados.

Había luchado mucho tiempo, para que su ahijado no tuviera el mismo patético destino que su padre. Había luchado, para que le dieran la oportunidad de ser libre, de ser lo que él quisiera.

Pero el buen Lucius, había trabajado tanto en el muchacho... quería asegurarse, por sobre todas las cosas, que su único heredero, continuara con la "Noble misión" de la purificación mágica, de la destrucción de los impuros, y toda esa charlatanería. Pero más que nada, por el poder.

Aún recordaba, que en sus tiempos de juventud, e idiotez, se había sentido atraído al Señor Oscuro, por el poder, por el sabor que éste poseía.

Pero el poder, liberado sin control, era una trampa letal, disfrazado con un sabor dulce. El más dulce de los venenos, que mataba y corroía todo dentro del alma.

Y a buena hora de su vida, lo había notado. Cuando estaba tocando fondo, cuando su vida no tenía ni sentido, ni significado. Y había optado, por lo que él pensó, sería lo mejor.

Claro, que como buen Slytherin, nunca se acostumbraría del todo, a hacer lo correcto.

Siempre tendría que alejarse un poco de lo excesivamente bueno... pues vamos, eso a veces le hartaba... aunque luego, su conciencia no lo dejara tranquilo.

Miró a su lado, a un pálido Remus.

Él había sido uno de los pocos que le había tendido la mano, cuando nadie más lo había hecho, además de Dumbledore... (bueno, Dumbledore nunca dejaría de ver el lado bueno de las personas... él era un caso aparte)

Había decidido dejar de lado las viejas enemistades, olvidar antiguas riñas, y comenzar de nuevo. Y en el fondo, bueno, quizá no tan en el fondo, le agradecía a sobremanera.

A veces se recriminaba así mismo, el hecho de ser tan insoportable. Pero por alguna razón, no quería que lo vieran tal como era. Bastante extraño¿no?

Bueno... que se podía esperar de alguien que ha pasado casi toda su vida solo, en un mar de gente...

Quizá comenzar ahora, no sería tan malo... dicen, que nunca es tarde para intentar reparar un error. De todas maneras, sabía que el sujeto a su lado, siempre tendría una sonrisa para él.

Ahora que lo observaba con más detenimiento... había algo extraño... en él... algo poco usual. Sus ojos...

- _Los acusados de esta sala, han sido condenados por el asesinato en masa de 120 Muggles, que incluyen 30 hombres, 29 mujeres, 15 ancianos, 34 adolescentes, y 12 niños._

_Serán llevados inmediatamente a Azkaban, donde deberán cumplir la sentencia máxima._

_Ahora la sesión de este día ha finalizado._

_Guardias, retiren a los prisioneros. Miembros del Wizengamot, y testigos, son libres de retirarse._

El ruido de sillas moviéndose y el traqueteo de pasos y las voces fusionadas, trajeron a Severus de regreso a la realidad.

Apenas notó lo que había pasado. Pero fue lo suficiente como para dar un suspiro de alivio. Su ahijado no estaba ahí.

Los tres magos regresaron al colegio, con un vacío en el pecho. Habían enjuiciado ahí a cinco estudiantes de 7°. La moral estaba muy baja.

Al entrar en la oficina, Fawkes fue directamente a posarse en el hombro del anciano director.

- Oh Fawkes, qué día... qué día...

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Lucía cansado. La edad ya comenzaba a causarle sus molestias.

- Me alegra que al menos ahora se comporten de manera civilizada. – dijo como todo comentario.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por un momento...

- Bien chicos... hay cosas que debemos hacer... Remus, tú tienes una pequeña que atender. Y tú, Severus, tienes clases que impartir.

Era cierto.

Ése era el primer día de clases. Para su desgracia, ya que se había perdido las de la mañana. Bien, por los que se salvaron. Pobres de aquellos que tuvieran pociones después del almuerzo... pobres... de aquellos que osaran a sacarlo de sus casillas, en un día donde su humor no era el mejor, en especial por la parte de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

- Bien, creo que debo ir a dar la bienvenida apropiada, para el nuevo año académico... permiso. – dijo saliendo del despacho.

El director y Remus se dieron una mirada algo risueña. Sabían a la perfección cómo eran las bienvenidas de Sevy, y en el fondo... compadecían a los pobres niños inocentes... .'


	7. Angustia

Capítulo 7

.: Angustia :.

- Harry, vamos amigo, será mejor que despiertes si no quieres llegar tarde.- Decía Ron mientras trataba infructuosamente de hacer un nudo decente en su corbata.

Harry estaba un poco desorientado. Comenzó a recordar lentamente... sí, estaba en Hogwarts, y sí, estaba en su habitación... claro, pérdida del sentido... "_sabía que no debí aplicar más de diez malditas gotas..."_

Lentamente, descendió de la cama, y se dirigió a paso robótico al baño. Se duchó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Aún tenía tiempo de ir a desayunar. Así que bajó presuroso las escaleras.

Entró al Gran Comedor, y se acercó aún medio dormido, sentándose pesadamente justo enfrente de Ron y Hermione. Y dando un "_Buenos días_", cogió un posillo con avena, y comenzó a comerlo lentamente.

- Vaya ánimo... – le dijo Ron, tomando unos bollos.

- Sí... claro, claro... – dijo a modo de respuesta, ahogando un bostezo.

- Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero¿no creen que pasa algo extraño?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues, ni Dumbledore, ni Tonks, ni Snape están en la mesa de profesores...

- Por Snape no me molesta...

- ¬¬ Ron, por favor...

- Ah, Hermione, el no verle la cara a Snape a primeras horas del día es algo bueno...

- No seas infantil Ronald Weasley, estoy diciendo algo serio.

- ¿Pero por qué tanto dramatismo, puede que no sea nada importante... no todo tiene que ser una conspiración ni nada que se le parezca...

- ¿Cómo que dramatismo? Lo único que hago es tomarme las cosas en serio. Entiende, es excesivamente raro que los tres se ausentaran al mismo tiempo, y en especial porque hoy inician las clases.- comenzó a explicarle como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- Oye, yo sí me tomo las cosas en serio, sólo que tú te pasas de la raya.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si no lo has notado tampoco, también hay menos estudiantes...

- ¡Pero pudieron quedarse dormidos!

Ambos estaban rojos hasta las orejas. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, y Ron parecía apunto de estallar.

- Oigan, oigan... algunos tratamos de desayunar en paz... si quieren pelear, háganlo no tan temprano¿sí? – dijo Harry ya un poco harto.

- ¡Que no estamos peleando! – dijeron éstos molestos.

Era impresionante... desde que habían estado en la Madriguera, no hubo día en que ese par no discutiera, aunque fueran por pequeñeces.

Aunque, a pesar de eso, las palabras de Hermione captaron su atención. Era bastante extraño que los tres, dada la casualidad de su participación activa en la Orden, desaparecieran como si nada... el rostro de McGonagall estaba particularmente serio...

Dio una mirada a las mesas... sí, definitivamente algunas personas faltaban... del curso superior.

De pronto, cientos de lechuzas invadieron el comedor, arrojando cartas, paquetes, y el tan habitual periódico.

Harry ya no lo recibía. Había cancelado la suscripción desde que hacía un año habían comenzado con las injurias hacia él y Dumbledore.

Hermione agarró el suyo, y dándole una mirada poco tranquilizadora, se quedó mirando con detenimiento la portada: "_Gran masacre Muggle y captura de mortífagos causantes del caos"_

_-_ Oh, no... no puede ser...

Un ejemplar cayó al lado de Harry, y él rápidamente lo abrió, leyendo:

"_Anoche, en un suburbio Muggle, en las afueras de Bristol, una comunidad entera fue masacrada bajo las manos de los seguidores de Ya Saben Quien. _

_Aproximadamente más de 100 personas perecieron, y más de 40 mortífagos fueron atrapados. Ninguno de ellos escapó a la mano de los Aurores. El Ministro, al ser entrevistado, dio las siguientes declaraciones:_ _" Tenemos absolutamente todo bajo control, los responsables de este horroroso crimen pagarán la pena más alta en Azkaban. Es imposible que alguno de ellos escape, pues la seguridad en el recinto se ha visto incrementada desde la última fuga. Por lo que a mi concierne, deberíamos todos de olvidarnos de este penoso hecho, y seguir en la persecución de seguidores de Ya Saben Quien."_

_Según fuentes anónimas, se dice que existió participación activa de Dementores en toda esta tragedia, pero ninguno de los agentes del Ministerio ha dado declaraciones del caso._

_Mientras tanto, la comunidad mágica espera que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado. Y es válido preguntar¿dónde están nuestros defensores, que no logran evitar este tipo de tragedias?... seguiremos dando más información a medida que las audiencias sigan su curso y... "_

Harry estaba congelado en su asiento. Ya había ocurrido otra desgracia, y en tan poco tiempo. No podía creerlo realmente.

Dio una mirada a su amiga. Y notó que algo andaba mal con ella.

- Hermione... ¿Hermione, estás bien? – preguntó, mirando preocupado el pálido rostro de su amiga.

Pero ella no respondía. Oh, mierda, lo había olvidado. Sus padres vivían en Bristol... Sin aviso, ella se levantó de la mesa, y se apresuró en salir del Gran Comedor.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry y Ron la siguieron.

Ella corría como quien fuera perseguido por el diablo. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Sus padres estaban bien, no les había pasado nada, estaban bien, estaban vivos. Nadie los había tocado.

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer las lágrimas. Estaba desesperada. Quería ir a su casa, a ver su familia.

Pero tenía miedo.

No quería encontrarse con su casa despedazada, no quería saber que...

No, no es cierto...

Harry apresuró el paso, alcanzándola. La tomó por un brazo, y volteándola, la abrazó.

- Calma, calma Hermy, todo está bien.

Ron los alcanzó poco después. En verdad estaba muy preocupado... ahora se arrepentía de haber pelado con ella por esta estupidez...

Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Ambos trataban de calmarla, pero no sabían cómo.

- Vamos, Hermione, no llores... no llores...

- Hermione, escucha, no sabemos cuál suburbio era, puede haber sido otro, no lo sabemos, así que estate tranquila. – le decía Harry, en un intento de darle ánimos a su amiga.

Los tres al final terminaron sentados, apoyados en las paredes de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo, lleno de polvo, y viejas armaduras.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba ver sufrir a la gente que él amaba. Hermione estaba hipando, pero al menos ya no temblaba.

Nunca supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, sentados, tratando de reconfortarla.

Pero ella, en el silencio, se los agradecía con toda el alma. Sabía, que ellos estarían con ella... y rogaba, que nunca dejase de ser así.

Sintieron la típica campanada que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Pero ella, tenía algo que hacer antes.

- Chicos, iré a la oficina del director, no me tardo, lo prometo. – y volvió a marcharse corriendo, pasillo abajo.

- Creo que debería dejar de hacer eso de correr por el castillo, puede lastimarse... – dijo Ron agitado a Harry que solo corría a su lado en silencio.

Hermione dobló en una esquina, donde estaba la gárgola que daba paso a la oficina del director, sin darse cuenta, que alguien estaba justo en su camino.

E irremediablemente chocó con su maestro de pociones.

"Oh, genial, luego de una increíble noche, tienen que atropellarme... " de no ser por los buenos reflejos que poseía el hombre, ambos hubiesen caído al suelo.

- Señorita Granger, el pasillo no es un lugar en el cual usted pueda practicar atletismo... – comenzó con su típico discurso de _"odio a cualquier estudiante Gryffindor, y quito puntos a diestra y siniestra por cualquier cosa" _pero algo lo detuvo. Un sentimiento extraño en él, que le decía... _será mejor que cierres la boca_ y pudo apreciar que había algo mal. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y enrojecidos, además de lucir muy agitada.

Sólo era cuestión de practicar una ecuación muy sencilla. 2 + 2 4.

Miró al fondo del pasillo, y vio como sus inseparables amigos, Weasley y Potter corrían en esa dirección.

- Lo lamento, señor, pero quisiera ver al Director si pudiera. – comenzó a decir ella, algo temblorosa.

- Mucho me temo, que el director está ocupado para recibirla en estos momentos. – comenzó... pero esta vez, había algo distinto en su voz. Algo... no sabía muy bien qué era...

Harry y Ron se detuvieron en seco, cuando vieron a Snape regañando a Hermione. A Harry le comenzó a hervir la sangre. Si ese hombre la hacía sentir mal, de cualquier forma, él vería lo que era sufrir.

- Pero... es indispensable que hable con él... es un asunto en extremo import... – intentó decir ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas de desesperación.

Entonces, usando el tono de voz más tranquilizante que tenía, y tratando por todos los medios, de sonar... amable, dijo:

- Señorita Granger, cálmese. Su familia se encuentra en perfecto estado. Sé que usted tiene su residencia ubicada en el sector del ataque. Pero yo conozco los nombres de las personas de la lista de fallecidos, y créame, el apellido Granger, no figuraba en ninguna parte.

Hermione solo pudo mirarle consternada. Era la primera vez que él, el profesor, Severus Snape, era... digamos... amable... y trataba bien a un estudiante... ¡A una Gryffindor!... en esos momentos, pudo haberlo abrazado.

- Ahora, sugeriría que se alistara para sus clases. Tengo entendido que tiene una lección de pociones en diez minutos, por lo cual, le recomendaría, que no se le ocurra, faltar. Que tenga buen día. - Dijo Severus, alejándose a paso rápido en dirección a las mazmorras. Estaba un poco shockeado. Había actuado de manera... empalagosa... había algo muy mal con él.

Pero él no era el único sorprendido, pues si él se impactaba, debería haber visto que dejó en estado comatoso a dos jóvenes espectadores.


	8. Despertar

Capítulo 8

.: Despertar :.

"_¿Qué demonios...?"_

Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Por alguna razón, estaba congelándose. Frío... recordaba el frío... no recordaba nada aparte de eso.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama.

"_Joder... mi cabeza... ahh duele..." _

El lugar parecía una sala de hospital.

Comenzó a recorrer la habitación. Lentamente caminaba por entremedio de las camas, los estantes, las cortinas apiñadas en las paredes... al fondo había una puerta cerrada.

Los grandes ventanales la llamaron. Pudo apreciar un hermoso paisaje. A lo lejos un enorme bosque, y cerca, un lago.

" _Pues... que esto parece más un castillo que un hospital..._" pensó mientras podía apreciar que unas cuantas torres de piedra se alzaban a los costados.

"_Esto es muy extraño... que no recuerdo ni cómo llegué..."_ Y por esas casualidades de la vida, se le ocurrió poner su atención en una de los enormes cuadros. Al principio, todo estaba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. La mujer del retrato, se estaba moviendo_¡Mierda, sí que se movía!_

Espantada, su cuerpo se dirigió automáticamente hacia atrás, y tropezó con una de las camas que tenían puestas las cortinas, y cayendo al piso de espaldas, hizo que las cortinas se salieran de sus soportes.

Con el ruido, Madame Pomfrey llegó enseguida.

- Oh, por Merlín, hasta que al fin despiertas querida niña. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

Pero ella, no prestaba mucha atención, sólo estaba demasiado shockeada con la imagen de una pintura moviéndose, caminando de un cuadro al otro... viendo cómo conversaban... genial... era definitivo... algo en su cerebro se había descompuesto.

- Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila, anda, regresa a la cama. Debes tomar algo...

- Señora, creo que tengo fiebre o algo... mire... las pinturas... que las pinturas se mueven...

- Ah, pequeña, no les prestes atención.

- Pero... que estaban hablando... que yo las vi...

- Pequeña, veremos si acaso tienes algo malo...

Como buena medibruja, tomó su varita, y diciendo _"Accio maletín" _recibió su pequeño bolsito en su mano, ante la mirada incrédula de la chica...

- Oh, cierto, no puedo dejar este desastre. – dijo señalando las cortinas arrugadas en el frío piso de mármol. _"reparo!" _Y como por arte de magia, las cortinas volvieron a su sitio como si nada.

La pobre, demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar correctamente, se quedó sentada, encima de la cama, dejando que la mujer le pusiera el termómetro en la boca sin que ella se diera cuenta... luego, con su varita, comenzó a lanzar unos cuantos rayos de distintos colores sobre su cabeza, el corazón, la nariz, la punta de los dedos... en fin...

- Querida, estás perfectamente bien. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo llamar a alguien que desea hablar contigo. Ah, por cierto, hay chocolate en tu mesita de noche. Cómelo, te sentirás mejor.

_"¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese perfectamente bien¿Cómo podía decirle eso, luego de que viera cómo esa mujer hiciera tal... "espectáculo de luces de colores?"_

_"No, ella no estaba bien..."_

Bueno... no podía hacer nada. Se dirigió a su cama, y comenzó a devorar el chocolate, como deseando que ése fuera el remedio milagroso que le regresaría la cordura.

Pero, ése fue el remedio milagroso que alejó el frío, y que extrañamente la hizo sentir mejor.

Se quedó mirando la tableta de chocolate en su mano. La etiqueta decía _"Honeydukes"..._ vaya, nunca había escuchado de esa marca, o lo que fuera.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de aspecto agitado.

Se le quedó mirando por un momento. Y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

- Hola.- le dijo el extraño.

Por alguna razón, no sintió miedo hacia él... ni nada... más bien de alguna u otra manera, la tranquilizaba.

- Hola... ¿sabes qué este lugar? .- le preguntó sin más.

El hombre parecía algo nervioso. Aunque sus ojos dorados parecían algo tristes, le analizó con su mirada.

- Bueno, este lugar es Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts¿Qué clase de instituto psiquiátrico se puede llamar así?

El hombre comenzó a reírse con ganas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo... ¿De qué se reía? Sí, estaba bien que ella estuviera algo chiflada, pero qué... no le encontraba nada de gracia...

- Oye, si ya sé que perdí el quicio, y que me internaron o algo... pero por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de no reírte de mí¿sabes?

El hombre no podía contenerse... aunque luego de ver la cara de indignación de su acompañante, tosió un poco, tratando de guardar la compostura.

- Oh, no pequeña, este lugar no es un instituto psiquiátrico, ni nada que se le parezca... aunque si lo pienso bien... en un tiempo quizá llegue a eso...

- ¿Entonces qué es?.- tenía que admitirlo, se estaba mosqueando. – mira, si esto no es una casa de locos, entonces qué...de hecho estoy tanteando la posibilidad de que un mafioso me haya drogado o algo... igual no creo que paguen nada por mí...si de todas formas estoy enferma...mira que esos cuadros no se pueden quedar quietos, y para variar, esa enfermera comenzó un jueguito de luces multicolores... no entiendo nada... además, esto tiene pinta de hospital...

_"Vaya, qué carácter..."_

- Escucha, lo que te diré, quizá te sorprenda, o algo... así que... ahí te va... Este lugar, es un colegio. Pero no uno muy corriente... verás, este es un colegio de Magia.

Ella le miró... de una forma que él no pudo descifrar. _"Oh, no, creo que éste de verdad está peor que yo..."_

- Ya, en serio... deja de hacer bromas y dime luego... al menos... creo aún estamos en Inglaterra¿verdad?

- No, en realidad no estamos en Inglaterra... digamos que estamos un poco más al norte... pero no puedo decirte la ubicación exacta. Y tampoco... lo que te dije no es broma. Yo soy un mago, la mujer que te atendió hace un rato es una bruja... y creo... que por la forma que me has dicho que has visto a los cuadros moverse, y las "luces", es muy probable que tú lo seas también.

¿Ella¿Una bruja?... por favor... con quién creía que estaba hablando. Con suerte aceptaba que existieran los alienígenas extraterrestres...

Sin poder resistirse, comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón. Esto parecía uno de esos programas de cámara oculta, donde te decían "aja, caíste pedazo de idiota!"

- Mira... – iba a decirle algo, pero se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de aquel tipo. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Remus, Remus Lupin.- le dijo tranquilamente.

- Pues bien, Remus, ha sido una muy divertida visita... pero creo, que debo irme, así que si no te importa...

Dijo esto, mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo de la cama.

- Adiós.

- Oye... no puedes irte así como así... ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, pequeña.

- Óyeme, que no soy una niña, tengo 16, y me llamo, Kathrin, Kathrin Halley, pero puedes llamarme Kat.

- Pues, Kat, lamento decirlo, pero no puedes irte de aquí.

- ¿Ah no, Pues obsérvame.

Y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, y quizá corriendo en el último tramo... salió de la enfermería, siendo observada tranquilamente por Remus.

Pasó un rato, antes de que Madame Pomfrey regresara de su oficina llena de frasquitos y pocillos. Cuando notó que algo faltaba...

- ¿Remus, dónde está mi paciente? Aún no he autorizado que salga... ¿Dónde está? – dijo la medibruja con tono peligroso.

- Me temo que tu paciente se ha ido por la puerta...

- ¿Y DEJASTE QUE SE FUERA?

El pobre hombre lobo casi se cae de la cama por el grito de la mujer...

- Vaya que tienes una voz potente... – dijo colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza por si a aquella mujer se le ocurría lanzar otro grito similar al anterior.

- ¡Remus Johnathan Lupin, si esa chica no vuelve a este lugar de inmediato, tendrás que soportar las consecuencias!. – dijo furibunda la mujer.

- Sí, sí... entiendo... pero no te enfades Poppy, enseguida te la traigo... recuerda que no hace bien a tu edad tener estos arranques de enfado...

- ¡Lupin!

- Bien, bien... ya voy, ya voy. .- dijo saliendo de ahí, dejando a una muy encolerizada enfermera dentro.

" Yo sólo quería darle un poco de tiempo para que pensara todo esto... será difícil..." pensando en la ya no desconocida persona que acababa de salir huyendo.


	9. Fantasma y Mazmorra

Capítulo 9

.: Fantasma y Mazmorra :.

Kat caminaba lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas eran capaces. Sabía que si una persona corría, llamaba mucho más la atención que una persona que iba caminando, aunque fuera una completa extraña.

Estaba completamente convencida. El lugar era un palacete, y estaba encerrada ahí, con un maníaco... y probablemente más de uno.

Tenía un poco de frío... pero no el horrible que había sentido hace un rato... era algo más común... cuando cayó en cuenta que lo único que tenía encima era un camisón blanco.

_"Espero que quien me haya puesto esto haya sido la enfermera..." _

No supo cuanto tiempo caminó y caminó, deambulando por todas partes, subiendo y bajando infinidad de escaleras... que curiosamente les agradaban cambiar de lugar.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente. El sol se ponía por detrás de los cristales de las ventanas.

Los pasillos oscuros, y polvorientos ya la estaban hartando... el lugar parecía un laberinto... y habría jurado que ya había pasado por una fila de armaduras exactamente iguales a las que había visto hacía mucho rato.

_"Ah, demonios... quizá cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar aquí perdida... bueno... quizá si le hubiera hecho caso al tipo de la enfermería de no haber salido... no me habría sucedido." _

Sin darse cuenta, y sin poder evitarlo, unas enormes bombas de agua estallaron en su espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo empapado.

Una risa perversa comenzó a salir de la nada. Escuchaba esa voz en todas partes. Detrás de ella, arriba, en su oído. Hasta que, ( gracias al cabreo que tenía encima) diciendo con una voz bastante alta y audible para cualquiera que se le ocurriera pasar por el otro extremo del pasillo...

- ¡Por la misma mierda¡Quien demonios jode de esta manera?

La risa se detuvo al instante.

Y pudo ver con algo de asombro, cómo una especie de hombrecito con ropa ruidosa, extraña... un sombrero cubierto por una campana y una pajarita naranja y con ojos que eran oscuros... siniestros... se aparecía del aire.

Parecía sólido, aunque flotaba como si fuera un... ¿fantasma?

Kat quedó mirándole hipnotizada. Mientras el hombrecillo le sonreía con descaro.

- Oh, oh, no, no, no, las niñas buenas no dicen palabrotas, ni deambulan por los pasadizos secretos, oh no, has sido una mala, mala alumna... - le dijo con voz santurrona.

- Oye, oye, no soy de aquí.

- Pero estás aquí. ¿No? – dijo, sonriendo de manera infantil, mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos a su alrededor, al nivel de su cabeza.

- Oye... ¿Qué se supone que eres...? un fantasma... espectro... lo que sea...

- Más respeto, que estás hablando con el único poltergeist por estos lados jajaja!

- '¬¬ Pues bien, gasparín de cuarta... ¿Sabes dónde está la salida de este manicomio?

- ¿Gasparín de cuarta?. Mira mocosa, si yo quisiera, estarías colgando de los pulgares en unas hermosas cadenas oxidadas... oh... extraño los castigos a la vieja usanza... pero es que era por su propio bien... – dijo dando una mirada maliciosa.

- Sí, venga, venga, fantasmito... ¿Serías tan amable de decirme en dónde está la salida?

Peeves pareció meditarlo por un momento, y le dijo.

- No te diré nada si no me dices por favor.

- Pues, por favor...

- ¡Nada! Ajajaja te dije que no te diría nada si me decías por favor... dijo huyendo de ahí, dando saltos por todas partes, lanzando maldiciones, y desarmando las armaduras, causando tal escándalo, que una gata de ojos amarillentos se apareció de súbito por el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

- Jo... maldito gasparín... de comediante se muere de hambre... ya me lo voy a encontrar... algún día... me tendrá que pagar lo de la mojada, que si me agarro un catarro me lo cargo.

- ¿Señora Norris... quién se ha atrevido a hacer todo este desastre¿Acaso está ahí el responsable...?. – dijo una voz ansiosa.

Vio a la gata que la seguía, apenas escuchó el llamado... estaba cada vez más cerca, mirándola de manera acusadora, y maullando al hombre que se acercaba.

_"Joder... será mejor que corra... " _

Y sin perder tiempo, corrió como una condenada, bajando por el pasillo, doblando a la derecha, luego a la izquierda... _"mierda... escaleras..."_ las bajó rápidamente, mientras sentía que ya había perdido al loco de la gata.

No supo cuánto corrió, cuando llegó a un pasillo donde ya no había ventanas. Todo estaba iluminado con antorchas. Al final, había tres puertas de madera.

_"¡Pues... veamos que hay detrás de la puerta n° 1!" _

Sin estar del todo convencida, se acercó a la puerta más cercana. No sabía por qué, pero le daba mala espina... en especial por el aroma que había en el ambiente...

Puso la mano en el pomo metálico. Estaba frío. Y girándolo, comenzó a empujar la pesada puerta lentamente, como temiendo a lo que pudiera haber adentro.

La movió lo suficiente como para que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera entrar.

El lugar era bastante tétrico. Tenía toda la pinta de esas mazmorras de cuentos de hadas, claro que los frasquitos de vidrio con ojos, patas de ranas, y otras cosas... la hacían sentir... digamos, mareada.

En medio, había un enorme mesón, donde un caldero negro y grande tenía una sustancia burbujeante. De ahí provenía el tan especial olor.

A los costados, pequeñas mesas, tenían calderos más pequeños, de distintos colores, entre negros, rojizos y blancos.

_"Creo que esto de la brujería es bastante serio... ay mi madre... me está dando miedo todo esto... quiero ir a casa (o.o? eso lo dije yo... ? ) ..." _

Sintió un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada. La puerta se había cerrado dando un portazo.

Asustada, corrió a abrirla. Pero no pudo. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro.

Lo intentó miles de veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Comenzó a escuchar una risa familiar que resonaba del otro lado de la puertecita.

Ahora sí que estaba encolerizada.

- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo fantasma de pacotilla! – le gritó desde dentro.

- JAJAJAJA, te lo dije, te lo dije, el buen Peeves no deja que los niños se escabullan por el colegio... no, no, no...

- ¡Argh¡Estúpido fantasma! – Gritó, sin resultado, pues Peeves ya se había alejado echando aspavientos, dejándola completamente sola.

Sola... estaba encerrada en una mazmorra maloliente, sola, (Y empapada) en un colegio de magia... ella era una supuesta bruja...

Caminó hasta la pared, y apoyándose, fue deslizándose hasta caer sentada en el frío piso de piedra.

Rodeada de calderos y sustancias ininteligibles, comenzó a digerir y procesar la información en su cabeza.

_"Ah, Remus Lupin... desearía que vinieras a sacarme de aquí... los humos del caldero comienzan a afectarme..." _


	10. Buscando

Capítulo 10

.: Buscando :. 

Remus estaba preocupándose. Llevaba buscando a Kat desde hacía bastante rato, y no parecía haber dejado rastro alguno.

_"Esto está mal... tengo que encontrarla... pero ya he recorrido casi todo el castillo... y nada... no creo que haya logrado salir... ¿o sí? _

Una punzadita de terror se apoderó de él.

_"Piensa Remus, piensa..."_ se decía mientras caminaba por entre medio de los asientos de un aula recién desocupada... vio un pergamino viejo abandonado en el piso...

Pergamino viejo...

¡Eso era!

Debía contactar a Harry de inmediato.

Se apresuró en salir del salón, y se encaminó directamente hacia la lechucería.

No podía ir directamente y hablarle, aunque le gustara la idea.

Sólo algunas personas sabían que estaba en el colegio en esos momentos, y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, era escribirle una nota a Harry para que le mandara el Mapa del Merodeador.

Esa sería la única forma de encontrar a Kat de una vez por todas.

Apuró el paso, pues veía que el sol ya estaba escondiéndose. Y si resultaba que ella estaba afuera, y de noche... no quería ni imaginárselo.

No había nadie, por lo que, sacando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, garabateó:

_Harry: _

_Espero que te encuentres bien. _

_Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero no había tenido oportunidad. _

_Pero en este preciso momento, requiero de tu ayuda. _

_Necesito que me envíes el pergamino que has comprado en Zonko´s hace un tiempo, cuanto antes, es de suma importancia. _

_Algunos amigos quisieran conocer su broma. Prometo devolverlo intacto. _

_Cuídate, por favor. _

_Atte. _

_Lunático. _

Listo. No podía escribirle de otra manera que no fuera en clave. Incluso en la misma escuela, corría el riesgo de caer en malas manos.

Ató la nota a la pata de Hedwig, mientras ululaba feliz de que la utilizaran para un envío.

- Anda, lleva esto a tu amo, por favor, apresúrate, y asegúrate de no moverte hasta que te entregue lo que debe entregar.

Hedwig salió volando, en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde seguramente el ojiverde debía de estar.

Habrían pasado aproximadamente quince minutos, cuando la blanca lechuza regresó.

Tenía el mapa, junto con una pequeña nota de Harry:

_Aquí tienes, Lunático. _

_Uno de estos días deberemos conversar. _

_Tu también cuídate. _

_Harry. _

Hizo una nota mental de explicarle a Harry todo eso... pero ese no sería el día.

- _¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! _– dijo en voz baja, apuntando con la varita al pergamino, que inmediatamente mostró su contenido.

- Busca a Kathrin Halley...

El mapa se volvió blanco por unos momentos, mientras vibraba en su mano. Hasta que al fin, se detuvo, abriéndose en la zona que señalaba las mazmorras.

La etiquetita marcaba claramente _"Despacho de Snape"_ pero Severus no estaba ahí. También otra inscripción señalaba _"Peeves",_ que se alejaba de ahí.

Y en un rincón del de la mazmorra, justo fuera de la puerta de la oficina, el mapa señaló a la quieta Kat.

- Muy bien, ya te encontré, pequeña escurridiza.

Sin perder tiempo, bajó casi corriendo el trayecto hasta las mazmorras.

Estaba bastante cansado, considerando que ese día no había dormido, había participado en la redada... se había tenido que aguantar las audiencias, y había corrido de aquí para allá por todo el castillo, (como si fuera una casita de muñecas) buscándola...

Cuando intentó abrir la puerta, no pudo. Estaba trancada...

_"Genial... bien hecho Peeves" _

- _Alohomora!_ – dijo, apuntando la puerta con su varita, haciendo que ésta se abriera con un suave clic.

Entró despacio, y mirando por todas partes, finalmente la encontró.

Estaba acurrucada en un rincón, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos. De verdad que estaba haciendo mucho frío ahí... parecía que dormitaba.

Se acercó suavemente, tratando de no asustarla.

- Oye... Oye Kat... ¿Estás despierta?

Ella giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Remus.

Él se sentó a su lado, y vio su rostro. Supo que había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, e hinchados. Sin dejar de notar que el camisón que llevaba esta estilando.

- ¡Pero mira cómo estás!. Ni que te hubieses ido a nadar al lago para estar toda empapada.

- Ese pedazo de fantasma de trapo me las va a pagar. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Le alegraba muchísimo verlo.

- Peeves suele hacer gamberradas a todas las personas, incluso a Dumbledore, que por cierto es el director. El único capaz de controlarlo es el Varón Sanguinario, que es el fantasma residente de Slytherin. Aunque en realidad hago bien al suponer que no sabes nada al respecto...

Kat le miró confundida.

- Sabes... he estado pensando todo esto de la magia... y eso de ser una bruja... y bueno... quizá no esté del todo chiflada...

- Por supuesto que no lo estás. Ahora, vamos, al director le gustaría tener unas palabras contigo... aunque antes deberemos hacer una parada breve en la enfermería... Poppy casi me arranca la cabeza cuando te marchaste sin que ella lo autorizara.

- Claro, ahora me va a internar por agarrarme una gripe...

- Cierto... a ver, párate. No te vayas a asustar. Esto es una varita mágica... con esto te voy a apuntar, y te voy a aplicar un hechizo secador. ¿vale?

- Bueno, bueno... '¬¬

Kat se quedó mirando cómo Remus le apuntaba, y comenzaba a decir unas palabras en voz baja. Luego sintió cómo un aire tibio la rodeaba, y también comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.

No pasarían más de dos minutos, cuando Remus alejó su varita.

- Listo. Completamente seca.

- Jo, qué rápido... ¡eh, yo quiero hacer eso!...

- Ya, andando, que Poppy debe de estar hecha una energúmeno por la demora...

- ¿No crees que sea peligrosa, verdad?

- No, claro que no... es sólo que... es muy... profesional.

- ehm... u.u'

- De todas formas, pensé que Severus ya te habría encontrado...

- ¿Severus?

- Ah, el profesor de pociones, su despacho está cruzando el estante.

- ¿Y tú también eres profesor de algo?

- Oh, no, yo solía ser el maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tuve que retirarme.

- Ya veo. – ella pudo notar cierta incomodidad cuando mencionó el hecho, así que decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. - ¿Y qué más enseñan aquí?...

El resto del trayecto a la enfermería, y después de eso, Remus fue bombardeado de preguntas por parte de la chica, y él, con mucha paciencia, fue explicándole cada cosa que preguntaba.

Hasta que al fin, llegaron al pie de la estatua de la gárgola.

- ¿Lista?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- _Chocolate con almendras. _

Y la gárgola comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, dando paso a unas escaleras de caracol que subían junto a ella.

- "¿Chocolate con almendras?", y eso...

- La contraseña.

- o.O?

- Verás, a él le gustan mucho los dulces _Muggles_...

Y Remus golpeó la puerta, mientras que Kat comenzaba a sentir un pequeño hueco en el estómago.


End file.
